Manufacturers often handle a large number of electronic components when assembling electronic devices. These electronic components can be susceptible to damage, especially during printed circuit board manufacturing processes, as a result of prolonged exposure to environments having high ambient moisture content. Ambient moisture can penetrate the bodies of moisture sensitive components and become trapped. During certain manufacturing processes, such as reflow, these electronic components are exposed to high temperatures. The high temperatures can cause the trapped moisture to expand and can damage the electronic components.
To minimize the occurrence of such damage, electronic components can be baked at elevated temperatures to remove at least some of the trapped moisture prior to reflow or exposure to other high temperatures.